


(share) your warmth

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HAPPY 10/11 KAGAKURO DAY WOOHOO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: How Kagami and Kuroko stay warm.





	

Kagami knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes.

For one, it was 6.15 am on a Saturday and that was even too early for _him._ He looked to the side and saw Kuroko, or rather a mop of blue, messy hair that tickled his nose.

Kagami stayed still for a moment, feeling the smaller body rising and falling with every soft breath, as Kuroko continued to sleep and cling to him.

Kagami let out a sigh through his nose and then his eyes widened when he saw fog coming out.

_Oh fuck._

He managed to slip out of the bed and out of Kuroko’s clinging embrace and not wake him up. He almost did though, when his bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor and he had to muffle a curse.

He didn’t bother to look for his slippers and just headed straight though his cold, _freezing_ apartment.

He grabbed a sweatshirt from the back of the couch where he left it last night. Kagami’s body temperature was always a bit higher, but he _did_ sleep only in his boxers and that _definitely_ made him shiver.

When he reached the thermostat he immediately knew what was wrong. It was turned on 18 degrees, yet it felt like it was below 10. He turned it a few times and waited, but nothing happened, the temperature didn’t change and there was no characteristic rumbling of the heater.

Great. It was broken.

Kagami rubbed his face and sighed. It was still too early to call the landlord and if he remembered correctly, he was away for the whole weekend.

Just great.

He shivered.

Well, it was still early, so he might as well go back to bed and warm his freezing feet and other body parts.

Kagami grinned on his way back, when he heard a groan coming from the bedroom.

Kuroko was curled into a little ball, hair sticking in every direction. He opened one eye and pouted at Kagami.

“It’s cold.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Kagami said and lifted the covers. “Move.” He said and slipped under the duvet.

Kuroko immediately wrapped himself around Kagami like a snake and squeezed, quite hard, making Kagami grunt.

Kuroko nuzzled into his shoulder with his, probably, cold nose and Kagami snorted wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist.

“You’re cute when you’re needy.” He said and kissed the top of Kuroko’s head.

“Oi.” Kuroko playfully bit his shoulder in retaliation for the comment. “Is that how you treat your personal heater?”

Kuroko hummed and snuggled closer.

“What happened? It wasn’t that cold yesterday.”

That was true. It was the beginning of November, but the leftovers of the warm, October weather were still present.

So it was a bit disconcerting when mist was coming out of their noses and mouths whenever they talked or breathed.

“The thermostat broke. I think.”  Kagami said and rubbed Kuroko’s back when he shivered.  “And the landlord is away for the weekend so...” He trailed off and shrugged.

Kuroko hummed beside him and rubbed his leg over Kagami’s.

“So I guess we need to keep each other warm for the time being.” He finished.

“Yeah.” Kagami was absentmindedly rubbing Kuroko’s back. “I think it’s warmer outside than here. We can go for a jog later or something.”

Kuroko huffed and nosed along Kagami’s jaw.

“That’s a good idea but it’s not what I had in mind for now.”

“Huh? Well we can go play basketball then if you don’t wanna-”

He was cut off when Kuroko rolled over and straddled his hips.

“Taiga-kun.” He said, whit a small, affectionate smile.

 _Oh_.

“Oh.” Kagami blushed when he understood, because it always caught him off guard, that Kuroko wanted this. Wanted _him._

 He boldly put his hands on Kuroko’s tights and caressed his smooth skin, and squeezed, hoping that the gesture would convey that he wanted him as well.

“Okay.”

 Kuroko bend down for a kiss and ran his hands over Kagami’s chest. Kagami responded eagerly, wrapping one hand around Kuroko’s waist and putting the other on his head.

Kuroko sighed when Kagami rolled them over, shifting so he was comfortably spread against the, still warm, pillows with Kagami now loomed over him, fitting snug and comfortable between Kuroko’s thighs, duvet draped over his back, creating a natural barrier between them and the cold of the apartment.

He grinned down at Kuroko and swooped down for another kiss. Kuroko smiled against his lips, fingers carding though his hair, massaging his scalp, and almost making him purr.

Kagami wormed his hands under the massively stretched shirt Kuroko liked to sleep in and ran them over his sides, bunching the material up and rising goose bumps on Kuroko’s skin.

They broke apart to take of their shirts (Kagami briefly wondered if him putting on a sweatshirt before, wasn’t entirely pointless) and shifted under the duvet to discard their underwear.

Kagami tried to keep the duvet over his back, creating a sort of cocoon of warmth that would block all the cold from their bodies.

Kuroko sighed gratefully when Kagami started covering his neck and collarbones with warm kisses and small nips of his teeth, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to make his fingers clench in Kagami’s hair and tug at it gently.

Kagami raised himself on his arms to look at Kuroko again and reached his hand between them to wrap around Kuroko’s half hard member.

The boy gasped and bucked his hips up into Kagami’s hand, to which he gave a few gentle and teasing strokes, before moving his hand lower, and rubbing his finger gently over Kuroko’s opening.

Kuroko squirmed his hips at the touch and bit his lip, uncharacteristically patient, letting Kagami tease him for a moment longer than usual, just pressing his fingers to one of Kuroko’s most sensitive places, massaging it, before he sighed an dug his cold toes into Kagami’s calves.

“Okay, okay.” Kagami huffed. “Do you have the lube?”

Kuroko reached inside their bedside table drawer and produced a bottle of clear lubricant they usually used.

Kagami took the bottle and squeezed some of it onto his hand and rubbed. It thankfully warmed up quickly. He put the bottle back on the bedside table and again touched his, this time slick fingers to Kuroko’s opening and rubbed.

Kuroko inhaled and then let the breath out making the first finger slide into his body with minimal effort.

Kagami shifted forward, pushing at Kuroko’s legs and spreading them for easier access.

He stretched him slowly and carefully, prolonging the moment as long as he could before he added a second digit, at the same time rubbing the skin around Kuroko’s hole. He listened intently to Kuroko’s breathing and came to a satisfying conclusion that the way it hitched was due to it being nothing but pleasurable.  

He always liked this. This part of just...giving as much as he wanted and being thoroughly accepted. Focusing entirely on Kuroko, making sure he was feeling good.

Kagami scissored his fingers, breath catching as Kuroko opened up for him like always, easy and trusting, making Kagami’s head spin with heat and love.

He swallowed thickly and licked his lips unconsciously.

“Taiga-kun.” Kuroko moaned above, head thrown back and, to Kagami’s delight, exposing his neck.

“Sorry, I just...” He paused, fingers stilling for a moment, his mouth quirked into a shaky smile. “You feel really warm.”

Kuroko sighed and looked at him, a mix of arousal, annoyance and impatience reflected in his gaze before he ground his hips down unexpectedly, making Kagami’s fingers slide the whole way in.

Kagami felt sweat bead on his forehead when the tight heat wrapped around his fingers, spread through his whole body and made him shiver.

“Taiga-kun.” Kuroko whined, canting his hips up and rolling them slightly, Kagami’s fingers still inside, and snapping him out of his daze.

“Yeah?”

Kuroko sighed, eyes fluttering close and open.

“I’m cold.”

Kagami nodded, sweat running down his face and pulled his fingers out of Kuroko’s body, with a slick sound.

“Do you have a-” He was cut off by Kuroko presenting him with a condom, that he apparently produced out of thin air.

Kagami huffed amused and took the packet, tore it and rolled it over his twitching cock. He slicked himself a bit more too, just in case.

Kuroko wrapped his legs tighter around Kagami’s hips as he shifted closer and positioned himself.

“Can I?” He asked like always, and Kuroko gave him a disarming smile that was enough to make him combust.

Sliding inside, slowly, he watched as Kuroko arched from the bed with a deep sigh which expanded his chest, tempting him to kiss and nibble at it and leave marks. Instead he squeezed his eyes, afraid that the combination of sights and sounds and _sensations_ would make him lose it, and stopped when he was all the way inside.

He moaned when Kuroko’s small hands came to caress at his neck and shoulders and then moved lower, over his collarbones and torso.

He shivered when still chilled fingers teased his nipples and then moved lower over his stomach and stopped to wrap around his middle.

The contrast of Kuroko’s cool fingers on his hot skin left him tingling all over.

“Taiga-kun.” Kuroko called out to him with a sigh and squeezed his legs around Kagami’s hips.

He opened his eyes and slowly moved inside, making Kuroko arch and moan with the movement.

He leaned forward, making the duvet fall more securely over them, trapping all the heat inside and warming their bodies, and kissed Kuroko deeply, swallowing his gasps and groans and all the warm breaths he was willing to give.

Kagami wound his arms around Kuroko, enveloping him in a tight embrace and hoping that it would be enough to warm him. He bit Kuroko’s exposed neck, and then sealed his mouth over the place making him groan.

They weren’t usually very loud in bed, but in the chilled apartment, their shared moans and the slight creaking of the bed were unusually loud to Kagami’s ears, especially without the characteristic buzzing of the heater in the background.

“Ah...hmmm.” Kuroko moaned when Kagami changed the angle slightly, trying to better stimulate Kuroko’s prostate, and dug his fingers in his shoulders making him yelp.

“Shit. Wait.” Kagami gasped when Kuroko’s cold fingertips touched his skin again and he stopped moving. “You’re hands are still cold? Gimme them.” He said and took Kuroko’s palms, lacing their fingers together. He grinned and pinned their joined hands on both sides of the pillow Kuroko was currently resting against.

Kuroko blinked a few times, eyes still dark and hooded and raised his hips up, demanding more to which Kagami complied.

 Kuroko’s matted hair was pressed to his forehead and temples and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. His tights trembled around Kagami’s waist, slick and sweaty as Kagami drove into him deep and slow. Kagami was shaking himself from the way he tried to prolong it as much as he could and warm them both up. He felt sweaty and sticky already, but he wasn’t sure about Kuroko.

“Warm?” He gasped when Kuroko pressed nipping kisses along his jaw up to his ear and tugged, knowing very well how sensitive it was.

“Yes.” He groaned and pressed his nose to Kagami’s cheek, the tip still cold and Kagami responded to that with a deep roll of his hips.  

The heat was building bit by bit by bit as it became more intense and they were chasing their climax, yet trying to last as long as possible.

Kuroko spilled with a groan when teeth sank into the underside of his jaw and squeezed around Kagami.

Kagami cursed into Kuroko’s skin and came as well, his body trembling from the effort, spent and boneless.

They both panted, bodies sweaty and warm like after one of the harsher summer workouts they were subjected to more than once.

Kagami touched the tips of their noses and grinned when Kuroko’s was warm.

He let his body descend down, knowing and trusting that Kuroko could support him for a moment. They untangled their hands and wrapped their arms loosely around each other. Kuroko stroked damp hair at the nape of Kagami’s neck. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss just under Kagami’s ear, making him sigh and shiver.

Finally Kagami grunted, but instead of pulling out, spoke.

“Hey?”

“Hm?” Kuroko sounded like he was on the verge of sleep. He still stroked Kagami’s nape, fingers tangled, probably creating little knots, but Kagami didn’t care. It was nice.

“Does that mean...we need to do this during the whole weekend to stay warm?”

Kuroko sighed.

“Is that a problem?”

Pause.

Kagami lifted himself on now slightly less trembling arms.

“No way in hell.”

And then they both erupted into giggles.

* * *

As it turned out the thermostat _wasn’t_ the problem. The _whole_ apartment block suffered from broken heating. Not to mention that the November weather truly became November weather during said weekend.

The landlord came back on Sunday and by Tuesday the heating was fixed, but the habitats had to go almost four days with no heating which wasn’t without consequences.

“Good morning Kagami-san.” Kagami looked from the mail he was reading and greeted one of their neighbors, Tanaka-san, with a small smile.

“Good morning. Oh, ah um bless you.” He supplied when she sneezed suddenly into a tissue. Just then he saw the hygienic mask she had slipped down under her chin.

“Thank you.” She replied and after composing herself she gave him a tired smile.

Kagami shifted awkwardly and tried to return to his mail.

“Kagami-san were you home this weekend?”

Kagami blinked.

“Yes? Why are you asking?”

“Oh well.” She trailed off and slipped the mask back on her face. “You must have known about the broken heating then.”

He nodded.

“Yes, of course.”

“Hm. You see.” She coughed once. “Turns out half of the apartment block caught colds and some even pneumonia.”

“Oh.”

She nodded.

“And the people who aren’t sick are only because they were away for the weekend.”

“I see.”

“But you’re not sick. And you weren’t away.”

“Oh!” He finally connected the dots. “I don’t get sick often.” He shrugged.

“What about your roommate? You once said he got sick easily. Was he also away?”

Kagami fought the impulse to correct the ‘roommate’ part, but let it slide.

“Oh no. We were both here. We just...” He trailed off when the realization hit him. “We uh, we tried to stay warm. Yeah.” He hoped that was a diplomatic enough answer. And that his face wasn’t the color of his hair. Not that she would know, but _he_ knew.

“Oh I see!” Tanaka-san didn’t seem to notice anything and went along with it. “Well then, let us hope the winter won’t bring any other heating surprises.”

“Y-yeah.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I need to go then. Nice talking to you Kagami-san. Stay warm.”

“Thank you.”

He watched her retreat to the elevator. When she was gone he closed his mailbox and ran a hand over his face in embarrassment and then snorted.

The winter could bring it on.

He and Kuroko knew how to stay warm anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAGAKURO DAY!!  
> I had a different fic planned for this, one that actually had plot lmao, but I didn't made it in time -_- also this sneaked up on me one day and my brain was like 'you should write smut because it has been a while', so I just decided to roll with it.  
> also i edited this so much, but I can't make it any better at this point lmao I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER WITH THE NEXT ONE. 
> 
> anyway I'll shut up.


End file.
